Medical systems or medical devices can acquire medical or physiologic data from a subject. The acquired data can be displayed in real time, or be stored in a designated storage device and retrieved for monitoring at a later time. By review the data, healthcare professionals can make diagnostic or therapeutic decisions based at least in part on visual inspection and interpretation of the displayed data.
Clinicians can base their clinical decision on trended medical data, such as measurements of a physiologic parameter over a period of time. The trended medical data can be displayed in different scales to facilitate visual inspection of the data change over tune. A properly selected data range can enhance the accuracy of data interpretation.